egytopiafandomcom-20200213-history
مساعدة:Contents
هذه الصفحة منقولة عن ويكيبيديا العربية، و قد تحوي بعض الروابط غير العاملة. من السهل جداً تحرير وتعديل إحدى صفحات ميدياويكي. قم ببساطة بالضغط على وصلة "عدل هذه الصفحة" الموجودة في أعلى أو أسفل وجانب الصفحة، لتعديل الصفحة بشكل مباشر. أو اضغط على وصلة "ناقش هذه الصفحة" ومن ثم على وصلة "عدل هذه الصفحة" للكتابة في صفحة النقاش الخاصة بتلك الصفحة. إذ أن صفحة التعديل يوجد فيها صندوق نصى يحتوى على نص الصفحة المراد تعديلها أو تحريرها. أكتب بحرية، وتذكر أن تترك ملخصًا قصيرًا عما قمت به في المكان المخصص أسفل الصندوق النصي، وعند الانتهاء اضغط على "حفظ الصفحة". بإمكانك استعراض تغييراتك والتأكد منها وتغييرها عن طريق الضغط على "عرض التغييرات". بناء على نوع المتصفح، فإن الضغط على مفتاح Enter عندما لا يكون المؤشر موجودًا في الصندوق النصي، قد يعني القيام بالضغط على "حفظ الصفحة". غالبا ما يقوم المحررون بنسخ النصوص في برامج تحرير النصوص لديهم، للقيام بالتحرير، والتدقيق الإملائي اللازم، ومن ثم نسخها مرة أخرى للمتصفح لعرض التغييرات. وهذه الطريقة تمكنك من حفظ نسخة خاصة بك من الصفحة، للقيام بالتعديلات بينما لا تكون متصلاً بالإنترنت. الكتابة في الويكي يوضح الجدول التالي معلمات التنسيق المستخدمة لتحرير النصوص في الويكيبيديا، يمكنك عمل المؤثرات المعروضة في العمود الأيمن باستخدام المعلمات الموجودة في العمود الأيسر. ربما يكون من الأفضل فتح هذه الصفحة في نافذة مستقلة في برنامج النصفح لديك. ولتجربة الأمور الموجودة هنا بدون تسبيب أي آذى، تستطيع العمل في ساحة اللعب. الأفسام والفقرات والقوائم والسطور كيف تظهر على الويكي ماذا تكتب إبدأ الأقسام لديك بسطور ترويسة: قسم جديد قسم فرعي قسم متفرع عن فرعي قسم جديد قسم فرعي قسم متفرع عن فرعي ترك سطر جديد واحد لا يؤثر على الشكل العام. من الممكن وضع كل جملة في الفقرة في سطر جديد. البعض يرى أن هذا يزيد من إمكانية ملاحظة الإختلافات بين النسخ المختلفة من الصفحة. لكن ترك سطر فارغ يبدأ فقرة جديدة. ترك سطر جديد واحد لا يؤثر على الشكل العام. من الممكن وضع كل جملة في الفقرة في سطر جديد. البعض يرى أن هذا يزيد من إمكانية ملاحظة الإختلافات بين النسخ المختلفة من الصفحة. لكن ترك سطر فارغ يبدأ فقرة جديدة. من الممكن إنهاء سطر بدون الحاجة لبدء فقرة جديدة من الممكن إنهاء سطر بدون الحاجة لبدء فقرة جديدة *من السهل عمل قوائم: ** إبدأ كل سطر بإشارة النجمة ** المزيد من النجوم، يعني قوائم بدرجة أدنى * من السهل عمل قوائم: ** إبدأ كل سطر بإشارة النجمة ** المزيد من النجوم يعني قوائم بدرجة أدنى # القوائم المرقمة سهلة أيضا ## فهي منظمة ## وسهلة الإتباع # القوائم المرقمة سهلة أيضا ## فهي منظمة ## وسهلة الإتباع * بامكانك أيضا المزج بين انواع القوائم *# و تضمين نوع ضمن اخر *#* بهذا الشكل * بامكانك أيضا المزج بين انواع القوائم *# و تضمين نوع ضمن اخر *#* بهذا الشكل ; HTML : Hyper Text Markup Language ; الرائي : التلفاز كما عربه مجمع اللغة! *استخدم علامة(;) قبل المفردة التي تريد تعريفها واستخدم علامة (:) للتعريف. ومن الأفضل ترك مسافات ليتم معالجة النص بشكل صحيح. يمكن وضع تعريف في كل سطر مسبوقا بعلامة (:) ; HTML: Hyper Text Markup Language ; الرائي: التلفاز كما عربه مجمع اللغة! : نقطتان فوق بعضهما تزيح السطر او المقطع. بدء سطر جديد يبدأ مقطعا جديدا. * يستخدم هذا بشكل اساسي لعرض المحتويات، و يمكن استخدامه ايضا لصفحات النقاش. : نقطتان فوق بعضهما تزيح السطر او المقطع. بدء سطر جديد يبدأ مقطعا جديدا. اذا بدأ السطر بفراغ سيتم تنسيقه بشكل مماثل لطريقة كتابته بخط ذو ابعاد واحدة لا يتم كسر السطور نهاية يفيد هذا: * لصق النص المنسق * شرح الخوارزميات * النص البرمجي * الرسم بالحروف تحذير: اذا كان النص عريضا، ستجعل كل الصفحة عريضة، و بالتالي ستكون اقل قابلية للقراءة، لا تبدأ السطور العادية بفراغ ابدا. لمبرمجي HTML: ترك فراغ في بداية السطر هو مماثل لاستخدام المعلمة توسيط النص. توسيط النص. خط افقي فاصل: فوق ---- و هذا تحته. مفيد في فصل المشاركات على صفحات النقاش. خط افقي فاصل: فوق ---- و هذا تحته. الارتباطات و العناوين و الصور كيف تظهر في الويكيبيديا ماذا تكتب تعتبر الأهرام من أشهر المعالم في الشرق الاوسط. * تلقائيا: يتم تحويل الحرف الأول من الكلمات اللاتينية إلى الحالة العلوية (Upper Case) وتستبدل المسافات بعلامة (_). وبالنسبة للأحرف العربية فإنه يتم ترميزه. * لذلك فالرابط أعلاه هو نفسه الرابط التالي: http://ar.wikipedia.org/wiki/الشرق_الاوسط تعتبر الأهرام من أشهر المعالم في الشرق الأوسط. Link to a section on a page, e.g. List_of_cities_by_country#Morocco (links to non-existent sections aren't really broken, they are treated as links to the page, i.e. to the top) List_of_cities_by_country#Morocco . Same target, different name ("piped link"): answers. Same target, different name: answers Endings are blended into the link: testing, genes Endings are blended into the link: testing, genes Automatically hide stuff in parentheses: kingdom. Automatically hide namespace: Village pump. The server fills in the part after the | when you save the page. Next time you open the edit box you will see the expanded piped link. A preview interprets the abbreviated form correctly, but does not expand it yet in the edit box. Press Save and again Edit, and you will see the expanded version. The same applies for the following feature. Automatically hide stuff in parentheses: kingdom (biology). Automatically hide namespace: Wikipedia:Village pump. عندما ترسل تعليقا الى صفحة نقاش، عليك توقيع التعليق. تستطيع فعل ذلك باضافة ثلاثة من الرمز ~ للحصول على اسم المستخدم الخاص بك: : أيمن او اربعة من الرمز ~ للحصول على اسم المستخدم بالاضافة للتاريخ و الوقت: : أيمن 14:34, 5 مايو 2004 (UTC) عندما ترسل تعليقا الى صفحة نقاش، عليك توقيع التعليق. تستطيع فعل ذلك باضافة ثلاثة من الرمز ~ للحصول على اسم المستخدم الخاص بك: : ~~~ او اربعة من الرمز ~ للحصول على اسم المستخدم بالاضافة للتاريخ و الوقت: : ~~~~ The weather in London is a page that doesn't exist yet. *You can create it by clicking on the link. *To create a new page: *#Create a link to it on some other page. *#Save that page. *#Click on the link you just made. The new page will open for editing. *Have a look at how to start a page guide and the naming conventions page for your project. *After creating a page, search for its title and make sure that everyone correctly links to it. The weather in London is a page that doesn't exist yet. Redirect one article title to another by putting text like this in its first line. #REDIRECT ولايات أمريكية متحدة For a special way to link to the page on the same subject in another language or on another wiki, see MediaWiki User's Guide: Interwiki linking. ارتباط خارجي: نيوبيديا ارتباط خارجي: نيوبيديا و بامكانك كتابة الارتباط مباشرة: http://www.nupedia.com و بامكانك كتابة الارتباط مباشرة: http://www.nupedia.com A picture: * Only images that have been uploaded to Wikibooks can be used. To upload images, use the . You can find the uploaded image on the لإدراج صورة: صورة:Wiki.png or, with alternate text (strongly encouraged) Web browsers render alternate text when not displaying an image -- for example, when the image isn't loaded, or in a text-only browser, or when spoken aloud. See Alternate text for images for help on choosing alternate text. Clicking on an uploaded image displays a description page, which you can also link directly to: Image:Wiki.png Image:Wiki.png To include links to non-image uploads such as sounds, or to images shown as links instead of drawn on the page, use a "media" link. Sound Image of a Tornado Sound Image of a Tornado To link to books, you can use ISBN links. ISBN 0123456789X See MediaWiki User's Guide: ISBN links ISBN 0123456789X "What links here" and "Related changes" can be linked as: and and تنسيق الحروف كيف تبدو ماذا تكتب مؤكد, قوي, اكثر قوة. *هذه هي فواصل و ليس علامات اقتباس. مؤكد, قوي, اكثر قوة. بامكانك الكتابة ايضا بالمائل و الغامق و يفضل استخدامها عند كتابة المعادلات الرياضية: :ق = ك تع *غالبا لا يوجد فرق بين هتين الطريقتين بالنسبة للمتصفح. بامكانك الكتابة ايضا بالمائل و الغامق و يفضل استخدامها عند كتابة المعادلات الرياضية: ق = ك تع استخدم خط الالة الكاتبة للتعابير التقنية. استخدم خط الالة الكاتبة للتعابير التقنية. بامكانك استخدام نص صغير للعناوين. بامكانك استخدام نص صغير للعناوين. بامكانكشطب المحذوفات و وضع سطر تحت ما هو جديد. بامكانك شطب المحذوفات و وضع سطر تحت ما هو جديد. الوصلات لدى إنشاء وصلات داخلية إلى صفحات موجودة ضمن الموسوعة يمكنك تسمية الوصلة باسم مغاير لعنوان الوصلة و ذلك بكتابة [ وصلة|تسمية ] مثال إذهب إلى ساحة اللعب